En medio de la noche
by Petit Nash
Summary: Ser más que un secreto, que un momento nocturno, decir 'no te vayas' y que fuera así... ¿sería pedir demasiado? Continuación de "Secretos de la noche" Para Paula


**N.A.** Una nueva historia, o más bien una continuación... La continuación que nunca supe si iba a tener para _Secretos de la noche_... espero que les guste. Como siempre estare a la espera de comentarios!

Esta historia es especial, para Paula! Absolutamente para Paula... Disfrutala, ojala te guste :D

**En medio de la noche**

Amor, pasión, secretos... despedida... vacío... No era la primera noche que se repetía eso, no era la primera noche en que él se marchaba y ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo por morderse la lengua y no suplicarle que no se fuera, algunas noches funcionaba mejor que otras... No era la primera noche que ella sentía que no podía seguir viéndolo partir, no era la primera noche, pero le preocupaba más que no fuera la última.

El silencio tras el beso de despedida le pesaba mucho, la hacía sentirse increíblemente sola, no podía creer cuanto había llegado a necesitar de él, cuanto había llegado a quererlo y que falta le hacía, especialmente en el último segundo, cuando él la besaba una última vez para irse... Ese último segundo era el peor, porque antes todo eran posibilidades, todo era amor y sus cuerpos juntos... pero el beso siempre indicaba que él se iría otra vez...

Y ella ya no podía verlo marcharse, ya no podía con eso...

Esa noche se quedó muy quieta cuando se fue, envuelta en las sabanas que aun conservaban su aroma, recordando sus palabras, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus labios, su sonrisa... Se hizo un ovillo en su propia cama sintiéndola más grande que nuca y por ello más vacía. Él había dicho... apenas un par de noches antes... había dicho que dejaría a Haley, pero ella no lo creía, no creía que los matrimonios se rompieran así nada más, por una aventura.

-Te quiero, Emily- había dicho antes de marcharse

No era la primera vez que él le decía eso, no era la primera vez que ese "te quiero" escapaba de sus labios, aunque originalmente habían prometido no involucrar sentimientos, pero ella aun era incapaz de contestarle, aunque sintiera exactamente eso mismo, aunque realmente lo quisiera... Pero en el momento que lo admitiera ya no podría seguir más, ya no iba a poder soltarlo, ya no iba a poder aceptar que él volviera con su esposa, porque lo quería y cuando lo pusiera en palabras sería real. Se encogió aun más en si misma...

-No te vayas- recordó cuando finalmente dijo eso...

Es que no podía creer que no pudiera quedarse, que no pudiera estar con ella un poco más, besarla una vez más, abrazarla nuevamente... Tener por unas horas más, una noche más, un día más, un mundo donde sólo existieran ella y él y no tuvieran que separarse, donde no hubiera nada que les impidiera estar juntos... Unas horas más para sentir que había encontrado alguien a quien amar tan indiscutible e incondicionalmente, porque eso sentía exactamente por él, aunque su corazón se partiera cada vez que él se iba en medio de la noche... Sollozó muy levemente.

Se quedó quieta y vio lentamente los minutos pasar en su reloj, minutos sin él, hasta pasar la medianoche... entonces en medio de la noche, de su quietud, su teléfono sonó y lo anunció a él, su corazón se detuvo... dudó un segundo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Crees que puedas abrirme la puerta?- dijo él

Se sorprendió... Se levantó sin saber que fuerza la impulsaba... Se detuvo frente a la puerta aun con el teléfono junto al oído, lentamente abrió al puerta... Al mismo tiempo ambos colgaron el teléfono, ella lo miró un tanto extrañada... hacía unas horas se habían despedido y no solían volver a verse hasta que volvían al trabajo, donde fingían que la noche no había pasado... pero ahí estaban de nuevo, él frente a su puerta, ella en un delgado camisón de seda, mirándose.

-¿olvidaste algo?- preguntó ella al fin

-Sí... – contestó él

Ella con un movimiento lo invitó a entrar, manteniendo el silencio, guardando los pensamientos que había tenido las últimas horas... Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo entrar, aun con traje, aun él mismo hombre... pero ahora apareciendo en medio de la noche y aun no sabía porque. Él se quedó quieto en medio de la sala cuando ella cerró la puerta

-¿Qué olvidaste, Aarón?- preguntó ella confundida, esperando acabar con eso lo más pronto posible para no alargar más el tiempo juntos y abrir más la herida

-Que esta noche si podía quedarme- dijo él y ella sorprendida lo vio sonreír

-Pero...-

Se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida, incapaz de moverse por temor a romper la ilusión alrededor de ellos, sintiendo como su mirada penetraba en su cuerpo, como su sonrisa era sincera, como... nunca había creído que eso fuera a suceder, que ellos fueran algo más que simples secretos que acababan cada noche...

-Porque quiero quedarme, Emily, quiero quedarme contigo... Y mañana en la noche también, si tú me dejas, y la siguiente noche... siempre- dijo él a la espera de una respuesta

Pero ella se había quedado sin palabras, simplemente sonrió, sorprendida , halagada... No fue capaz de articular una palabra, así que lo abrazó, con fuerza, y lo besó, comprobando que el sueño era una realidad, una realidad que ya no iba a irse... y entonces, podían decirse la verdad, ambos, toda la verdad

-Te quiero- le susurró ella al fin, al borde de un llanto de felicidad- te quiero, te quiero...-


End file.
